Ei Ei no Mi
Introduction The Ei Ei no Mi is a paramecia Devil fruit that allows the user to make objects vanish and "store" them by covering them in cloth. It was eaten by Rebecca Grim. Usage This fruit has been likened to a common magic trick, in which objects can be made to appear or disapear after being covered by a cloth. The functionality of the fruit is almost identical to this, althought it does not function by slight of hand. The user seems to be able to create and manipulate cloth out of nowhere, and use it to engulf objects. Anything completely wrapped up can be "folded" into the cloth and disappears entirely, so long as the cloth remains intact. Rebeca, while working under her codename, Ghost, forms this cloth into bandage like wrappings and coils them around herself, reflecting her egyptian mummy motif. She uses the power to store large amounts of weaponry, particularly knives, and accesses these weapons in combat by pulling them from underneath her wrappings. Rebecca has found that she can also make her own body vanish by completely covering it. This results in a phantom like form with the cloth seemingly moving on it's own, carrying her with it for fast movement. by entirely wrapping herself in bandages and then separating them, she can use this elusive state to easily easily sneak past guards and through narrow openings silently, making this fruit ideal for assassination and subterfuge. Strengths Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Notably, Rebecca's ghost like vanishing under cloth reveals an aditional, much more significant weakness. while she remains tangible any vanished objects can simply be retrieved or concealed by her at any time. However, when she herself is hidden, the cloth she has hidden in becomes a permenant access to all vanished objects, presumably due to her body no longer being present to serve this purpose. If her cloth is destroyed when in her ghost state, herself and many vanished objects are all forcibly rejected and returned, which could be either inconveniant or entirely disasterous. This is exacerbated by the fact that the cloth is simply normal cloth, and offers very little durability. Attacks *'Reimaku: '''Literally "Ghost curtain". Rebecca quickly conjours a cloak-like cloth and draws it overherself. Once out of view she vanishes entirely, going into her ghost state to move more quickly and quietly. "Heimaku" which sounds similar, means falling of the curtain or ending. *'Reigan: literally "Ghost gun", but also meaning "cold look". Rebecca partially reveals a pistol from the bandages under one arm. The gun was designed by Exception, and is fitted with a prototype supressor to reduce the noise as much as possible. Nevertheless it is predominantly used in situations where throwing knives are not a viable option *'Reihou: '''A rarely used weapon, Rebecca extends the bandages coiled around her arm and then reveals a very large hand cannon from under them. Both her and her sister agree that such a noisy and unsubtle weapon is unsuitable for an assassin, but it is still useful for emergency situations, such as extended combat or escaping if cover is broken. Reihou is written as ghost-cannon, but can also mean gun salute, or courtesy/manners. *'Phantom weaponry: Ghost wraps bandages all over her body in preparation for further attacks. The bandages serve as bandoliers, as she can quickly release her weapons behind them and reach them quickly. *'Conjuring: Silver Spiral:' Ghost quickly uncoils the bandages around her arms into large spinning spirals. She then releases knives from underneath or behind the bandages as they spin, creating a sudden volley of knives that scatter over a wide area while being thrown forwards. This technique often used to startle a fast moving opponent or thwart attempts to dodge. *'Conjuring: Gold Seal: '''Ghost slides a push knife resembling an ankh out of a sleeve of bandages into her palm. The weapon is primarily intended for stabbing attacks using the point of the cross, but can also be used for other purposes, including a piton for climbing. It is also an effective concealed weapon, which can be loaded with poison for a more potent attack or to confer additional effects. **'Viper’s curse:' While wielding one of her push knives, Ghost ties a bandage around the ring shaped handle, and coils it around either her arm or another part of her body. She then throws out the knife and controls it using the bandage to strike at foes at mid range. The attack curls through the air and can strike repeatedly, serving as an additional limb in a fight if necessary. The name comes from the resemblance to a snake, a similarity that is further exaggerated if Ghost loads the weapon with poison in advance. *'Possession: Corpse puppetry: After killing or incapacitating an opponent, Ghost vanishes into her bandages, entering her ghost state, and then coils them around the body, controlling it like a puppet. As long as the banfages are concealed, the body appears normal, allowing it to be used as a way of moving around in plain sight without atracting attention *'''Transformation: Deathless body: As an “alternate mode” of sorts if forced into a fight with an opponent, Ghost can wrap herself in bandages and seemingly transform into a mummified form that is impervious to pain and injury of any kind. In reality, she uses her devil fruit power to vanish underneath the bandages and exchange places with a puppet body that had previously been hidden inside them. The puppet body has the same size, shape, and proportions as ghost herself, but lacks any organs of any kind, being a simple construct of wood and metal which she controls using the bandages. As a result, it is exceptionally difficult to take out of the fight, with nothing short of dismemberment seeming to have any lasting effect on it. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman